The Destroyers
The Destroyers are a group consisting of the Chaos Bringer Bio-Blast and his Chaos Legion, along with Chaos Bringers Biocron and Nitroblade as well as The Fallen. They agreed to join forces as a result of them all having the same goal: the destruction of both Earth and Cybertron. The Destroyers can be described as the biggest threat faced by the Autobots and even the Decepticons, as a result of Megatronus' previous deception of Starscream and his forces to bring him to Earth. To accomplish their mission, the Destroyers sought out the last reserves of Black Energon, which led them to their first battle against the Autobots. Megatronus Prime also managed to repair the Spark Fuser with help from Nitroblade, as it had been destroyed by Optimus Prime previously. Megatronus would also reacquire the Requiem Blaster, the weapon Solus Prime forged for him at his request during their war with Unicron all those years ago. The Destroyers recognize the Autobots to be the only obstacle in their way and realize that they are a threat that must be eliminated before destruction of Earth and Cybertron can be achieved. The members of the Destroyers include: *Megatronus Prime — Leader of the Destroyers. (Co-Leader) *Bio-Blast — Chaos Bringer, provided a new, upgraded body for Megatronus. (Co-Leader) *Nitroblade — Chaos Bringer, revived by Megatronus to join the Destroyers. *Biocron — Chaos Bringer, seeks the Earth's destruction. *Deathshock — Leader of Bio-Blast's Chaos Legion. Later turned against the Destroyers and helped thwart their plan. (temporary member) *Wrathblast — The explosives expert of Bio-Blast's Chaos Legion. *Catastrophe — Demolitions expert of Bio-Blast's Chaos Legion. *Warpjet — Bio-Blast's Chaos Legion's intelligence officer. *Destroyer — The Weapons Expert of Bio-Blast's Chaos Legion. Later defected to help defeat the Destroyers. (temporary member) After Deathshock and Destroyer defected to the Autobots, Megatronus sought out the next entity he could think of that could help in his plan for the destruction of Earth and Cybertron: *Unicron — Chaos Bringer, eternal enemy of Primus, trapped in a container for over several years. History After his defeat at the hands of Team Goldbug, Megatronus (now without a physical form) sought out the Chaos Bringer Bio-Blast, who had for years been seeking Earth's destruction. Though at first Bio-Blast dismissed him as a "lesser being," Megatronus convinced him that he could help him destroy the Earth, but he needed his old body back to do so. Bio-Blast agreed, but instead of simply providing Megatronus with his own body, he provided upgrades to make the Fallen stronger, faster and more deadly. Megatronus then led Bio-Blast to Earth where he set up a suitable base. Concluding that they would need a bigger force to destroy Earth, Megatronus proposed gathering an army. To begin, Bio-Blast summoned his Chaos Legion—Deathshock, Wrathblast, Catastrophe, Warpjet and Destroyer. Megatronus noted each of their strengths, but believed another force was needed: another Chaos Bringer. Bio-Blast recalled another destroyer known as Nitroblade, but explained that Nitroblade had been destroyed by Nova Prime thousands of years ago. Megatronus smiled and led the group to what hid Nitroblade's Anti-Spark. Upon releasing the Anti-Spark, Nitroblade returned and agreed to join them. Because of their goal to destroy both planets, Catastrophe suggested calling their team "the Destroyers" to which they all agreed. The Destroyers first came into contact with Team Goldbug while attempting to track down the last reserves of Black Energon on Earth, unwittingly stumbling into the path of the Autobots. Both Goldbug and the rest of his team, particularly Optimus Prime, were surprised by Megatronus' survival, and he wasted no time unleashing his new power on the Autobots. Bio-Blast fought against Olivia but was ultimately beaten while Nitroblade squared off with Agent and Windblade. Drift and his Mini-Cons, along with Grimlock fought against Bio-Blast's Chaos Legion. Optimus managed to fend off Megatronus with help from Goldbug, knocking the former Prime off a cliff. Before they could finish him off, Megatronus unleashed a blast of Black Energon that flung the two high into the sky. Realizing they were outmatched, the Destroyers retreated, but not before Warpjet retrieved a shard of Black Energon buried in the ground. While out patrolling, Warpjet and Wrathblast found a cavern leading underground—directly to the resting place of Biocron. The two awoke the Chaos Bringer and offered him a chance to destroy Earth by joining their team, whose objective was the same as his. Due to his experience with Earth's defenders, the Autobots, Biocron agreed to join their team. When Megatronus learned about Biocron's recruitment, he announced that they were finally ready to rise against the Autobots and their human allies. When he learned where the Autobots were, Megatronus sent Biocron out with the Chaos Legion to intercept them. Biocron and the Chaos Legion found the Autobots engaged with Steeljaw and a clone of Starscream, ambushing them before they could apprehend the two Decepticons. Biocron pinned down Grimlock and Agent, allowing Steeljaw and the clone to escape. The Chaos Legion then prevented Agent and Windblade from pursuing the Decepticons. While they battled, Megatronus, Nitroblade and Bio-Blast arrived outside the scrapyard, where Megatronus called out Optimus Prime.